Life Without Doris
Life Without Doris is the debut series by Richie Verdi. The official cover for the series was released on October 6th, 2019. Background This was Richie's first series on GoAnimate. While Richie resorted to doing grounded videos after a month of making GoAnimate videos, he wasn't sure what else he should do for videos. After watching The Psycho Series by McJuggerNuggets'','' he became inspired to create the series. In a now deleted video posted on April 20, 2016, he announces the series Life Without Doris. 3 days later, he releases the first episode of the series. It was originally planned to be a mini-series. But the series attracted such a big audience in a short period of time that there was a high demand for a Season 2. His sister, Marie, also assisted on writing the series. Season 1 Summary After Doris divorces Boris and leaves the house, Boris took full control over Caillou and Rosie. Turns out he was secretly dating Miss Martin for a while and they marry shortly after. With two abusers taking control over their life, how will Caillou and Rosie make it out of this? Episodes Cast * Ivy - Caillou & Daillou * Grace - Rosie * Eric - Boris * Julie - Doris * Kate - Miss Martin Season 2 Summary It been 2 years since Boris got arrested. Breaking news come out that Boris has escaped prison. The same goes with Miss Martin. While their main mission is to get to the children. They also seem to be out for vengeance against each other. Will Caillou and his family be able to put them in their place? Episodes Cast * Ivy - Caillou, Daillou, Rosie (debut in Life With Doris) * Paul - Baillou * Julie - Doris, Dora * Eric - Boris * Kate - Miss Martin * Veena - Elena/Mami * Miguel - Cole/Papi * Brian - Mark * Joey - Officer Toby Season 3 Summary Years have passed since Boris and Miss Martin's execution and Caillou and his friends are all grown-up. While Caillou and his friends are fresh out of high school, new problems arise. Leo has seemingly turned into a younger version of Boris as he fails to keep a girlfriend. The gang leader of Boris' gang, Liam wants revenge and is aware that Boris and Miss Martin had two kids before they died. Their names are Hunter and Fauna. He wants to use them in any way to attack Caillou and his family. In the end, who wins? Who loses? Episodes Cast * Paul - Caillou, Daillou, Baillou, Hunter & Caleb * Julie - Rosie, Doris, Fauna, & Dora (First couple of episodes) * Brian - Mark * Joey - Officer Toby & Liam * Catherine - Shirley Hudson & Amaris * Eric - Leo, Rebecca Hudson, Boris (Flashbacks) * Kate - Miss Martin (Flashbacks) * Veena - Elena Marquez/Mami * Miguel - Cole/Papi * Kayla - Dora (Later episodes) * Emma - Clementine * Salli - Sarah * Princess - Erika, Becky * Kimberly - Jessica * Steven - Police Officer #1 * Allison - Police Officer #2 Category:Episodes Category:GoAnimate Series Category:Caillou Category:Rosie Category:Boris Category:Doris